


Typical Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.

Title: Typical Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #113: Lazy Afternoon  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Typical Day

~

Remus parried, just managing to duck a Slashing Hex.

Crouching behind a chair, he blinked sweat out of his eyes and tried to focus on his attackers. So much for a relaxing day at home!

Minutes later found him standing over the trussed-up bodies of the criminals waiting for the Aurors’ arrival.

It took an hour to clean up and repair the furniture, then, with a sigh, Remus settled with a cup of tea.

A crack heralded Severus’ arrival.

“Well, I see you’ve had a lazy afternoon,” he said as he breezed by.

Remus smiled. “Yeah, well, you know me.”

~


End file.
